Muramasa No Naruto
by Jcc Ragnarock
Summary: Naruto is Attacked by the anbu at the age of five. Kyuubi takes control of naruto's body to protect him from more damage and escapes to and unkown place there naruto meet's a strange man Who will lead him to a strange fate.
1. prolouge

**Muramasa No Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto Someone does though**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" _I got to get away , Dammit why are they always after me."_ Thought a small blonde boy as he ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. He ran and ran they were after him he was sure of it they always were they thought they were sneaky hiding and waiting to kill him but he knew they were after him.

He eventually got tired and his pace slowed the boy clothes were dirty and had a number of rips in them his sandals seemed to be to big for him causing him to slip occasionally. " _There still following me I can't keep going" Thought the boy as he fell to the ground from fatigue Three Shadowy Masked figures proceeded At the boy the one in the middle said. " You've live long enough demon, Today you die!" The grabbed the small boy by his neck with his right hand and pull out a sword with his left the blade's cold steel reflected the masked man's face before he thrusted it into the small boy piercing some of his internal organs._

_The mask man dropped the small boy to the ground like piece of trash, Sheathed his blade and started walking away with the other two. " Why…" Said the small boy softly but loud enough for them to hear it. The masked man stopped and turned around to look at the small boy who was already lying in a small pool of his own blood." Why?" Replied the Masked man as he glared at the small boy who was barely clinging to life._

" _You showed no mercy to my family and my village why should I too you!" Yelled the Masked man at the boy who finally passed out do to lost of blood. " Let's get out of here" Said one of the other two as he nodded at them. As soon as they were about to leave a Burst of chakra popped out from behind them._

_They all quickly looked back and found the culprit the small boy's body was lifted of the ground by and unseen force and huge amounts and chakra poured of his body his eyes showed no pupils as the chakra started to wrap around him healing his wound instantly and forming two tail's behind him. _

" _What is this..?" Said one of the ANBU as the boy let out a Feral roar. They quickly prepared to attack but as soon as they felt themselves Succumbing to death._

_The boy wrapped in the strange red chakra ran through out konohagakure before ending up in the front which he proceeded to slam through it leaving a small hole in it._

_-------------------------------- -----------------------------------_

_A blonde boy was walking around a road he seemed to be burned for some reason his eyes Gleamed of Sadness, His shirt appeared to a have a large hole including Few rips in it. After walking a bit more he collapsed to the ground. A shadow of a man leaned over the fallen boy as he picked him and Tossed him over his shoulder._

_-----------------------------_

_It's a prolouge_


	2. Kotan Sangaku

**Muramasa No naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Where am I." Said a blonde boy as he got off a the ground to look at his surroundings. He looked around and saw that he was In a forest. "Ah, your awake" The boy quickly turned to the source of the voice. His attention shifted to a tall man who was wearing monk robes. " Who are you." Asked the boy at the strange man the man looked at him with a small smile and said " My name is Deddoyatsu I found you a few miles from here and you looked severely burned so I was going to treat your burns but before I could they faded away." Said Deddoyatsu as Naruto looked at him with a strange look.

" Your going rape me aren't you" Said naruto as he went into a defensive stance to try and run from the man. The man sweat dropped before replying. " I Am not a Pedophile. Anyway what's a kid doing so far away from civilization." Naruto looked at the man oddly before remembering what had happened the night before. Hadn't He die the day before that masked man ojii-san said they would protect him but instead they attacked him why?

They all always called him a demon he never knew why. " Hey kid snap out of it" Barked a voice making Him put his attention towards it. Naruto looked back to the man and saw an annoyed look on his face.

"Pay attention. what are u doing all the way in Kontan Sangaku." Asked Deddoyatsu . " I don't really know the last I remenber is being home know I'm here. What's Kotan Sangaku anyway. Deddoyatsu sighed as he answered him. " Kotan Sangaku or Soul mountains is probably the highest point in the world kid not many people manage to climb all the away up here well Humans anyway."

"Well anyway if u don't how you got up here then you most likely won't find a way down anytime soon " Said Deddoyatsu as he started walking but was soon followed by the blonde kid. " Stop following me." Naruto stopped following and replied. " But, I don't know how to get home" Deddoyatsu stopped, sighed and turned around. " I won't lie to you there's no way you'll able to get to your home."

" What do you mean I can't get home!" yelled the boy as he ran toward him. " Kontan Sangaku's mountains are treacherous it also was the ancient home of many demons. also when you start to descend awkwardly enough your oxygen runs low this place is extremely difficult to leave." Said Deddoyatsu Before turning around and Continuing to leave.

"Wait, then let me come with you" he said causing Deddoyatsu to stop once more. Deddoyatsu looked back at him and said. " Fine you wont survive to long around here alone anyway." the boy ran to his side. " Hey you haven't even told me your name kid." The kid smirked before replying. " Uzumaki Naruto"

-------------Few hours later-----------------

A tall man and a small boy could be seen walking through a forest the small boy carried a bored look in his face the man showed no emotions. "Arghhhh!!!! We been walking for hours were are we going anyway." Deddoyatsu looked at naruto and said. " Tell me naruto can you even mold chakra." Naruto looked at him like if he just grew a third arm. " Please don't tell me you don't even now what chakra is." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Deddoyatsu sighed. "Hey I'm only 5!"Yelled naruto.

" Well looks like you don't want to return to your home. Without chakra its impossible to climb of this mountain." Replied Deddoyatsu smugly.

"Then teach me how to use chakra." Deddoyatsu Looked at the boy with a grin before saying. " Why do you think we walked so long to get to this place for no reason ." Naruto looked at him and at then looked around. "This look's like the same stupid forest to me" Deddoyatsu Cracked his knuckles making naruto gulp. "Stay still and it won't hurt as much" Deddoyatsu then ran at naruto with his fist ready to punch him. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

As soon as Deddoyatsu was about to hit naruto he said " **Kontan gaijo.**" Naruto felt the fist connect but felt no pain when he opened his eyes he saw himself on the floor and Deddoyatsu staring at him. Naruto looked dumfounded at his physical body.

" No you should be able to see it" Naruto looked around once more and hi's eyes fell upon and enormous tower. " There is will you'll be trained then you can leave Kontan Sangaku" Naruto looked at the man as he too separated himself from his physical body as he did naruto watched as his body slowly turned to dust

"What the hell!" Deddoyatsu looked at him and said. "You won't be able to get back in your body until you prove yourself in the tower. " " What, do you mean I can't get back my body!"

" I won't lie to you or sugarcoat my words the only way your going to get of here is if they find you fit to Carry on their legacy" Naruto looked at him as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Deddoyatsu interrupted him. " Your Question's will be answered as time passes now let's go in the tower."

----------------------------------------------

They both walked in the tower entering the it seemed to be like a dojo. Naruto looked around in amazed at the number of weapons strapped against the wall's. Deddoyatsu looked around as searching for something or someone. Before either of them could react a bright flash appeared throughout the room making naruto cover his eyes but not affecting Deddoyatsu.

" _Hey, Deddoyatsu you actually found someone to challenge Kontantou " Ran a mental link in Deddoyatsu head. " I think he might be strong enough to take it" _Naruto looked at the two men they were staring at each other for bit then the Unknown man said. " Welcome to Kontantou, Tell me why you wish to train and pass the trials." Naruto stared at the man wondering what he meant by trial Deddoyatsu said he would get trained here right?

Naruto spoke up. " I want to get back home" The man looked at him he knew he would get more then just the ability to get back to his home no if manage to pass the trials another burden will be added upon him.

"Very well, My name is kanshiren I shall train you in the basic of Chakra and Ninjutsu."

------------------ Major training montage Run while you still can-------------------------------------

He proceeded to train naruto in how to fuse his body and soul naruto wondered why he had said that you require Both physical stamina and Spirit to use Ninjutsu but he wasn't even in his body. Kanshiren Explained that Upon returning to his body he would have Knowledge of how to combine the two. After a few days up training Kanshiren thought naruto was ready to move to the next floor. " Naruto you've done well and have mastered the basics with the first floors you might will learn but in the later one's you will fight for your soul." He said as he vanished with a blinding light. Deddoyatsu walked next to naruto and said. "Time to move on your second teacher awaits" Naruto smirked at Deddoyatsu and they proceed to the stairs as they walked naruto could feel time past gently around him but he decided to shake it off.

They arrived at the second floor a man was sitting there waiting Naruto walked towards the man and his new lessons soon began the man trained naruto hard rarely going easy on him teaching him how to control his primary element. And beating him to a bloody pulp while teaching him taijutsu . A year passed as naruto continued training with the man he thought many things of great value. Deddoyatsu couldn't help but smirk at naruto's fast improvement He had Mastered a few Fuuton techniques as well as Basic Kenjutsu and improving taijutsu. Naruto would spar one last time with his second Teacher to see if it was time for him to move on or not.

Naruto got into stance as he ran at the man he send a punch towards his face only to be dodged he quickly regain momentum and followed up with a sweep. His teacher jumped over it and kicked naruto chin sending him flying across the run into a wall. Naruto rebounded of the wall and sent kick aiming for his. He blocked the kick only to feel a fist smash into his face. His teacher looked at him he was impressed he landed a hit on him. But as he stood there naruto came at him dropkicked him in the face sending him crashing against the wall naruto then went through a few hand seals and his hand was slowly covered in Wind. He then punched forward and said " **Tei kobushi!" **as the wind from his fist was sent flying towards his teacher's stomach hitting him hard. Naruto smirked. As his teacher got up and Congratulated him.

" Impressive naruto" said Deddoyatsu as he proceeded to the stairs. Naruto gave him a foxy grin and followed him up the stairs. Naruto felt a strange feeling once more as he climbed up. They both soon got to a dark empty room. Naruto stared " There's no one here Deddoyatsu where's my third teacher?"

Deddoyatsu walked to the center of the room before he said "Yourself." Naruto looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean myself"

"Naruto The reason you manage to get here. haven't you questioned yourself after all I did tell u humans can barely make it up here." Naruto just started at him as he continued talking. " The Ninja that attacked you they call u a demon I'm about to tell you why …. You hold within you the legendary demon Kyuubi" Naruto's eyes widened in shock the reason they called him a demon was because he was one.

"Don't think yourself as a demon kid besides this step of training requires you too meet with it." Naruto looked at Deddoyatsu but before he could talk he fell to the ground unconscious. "Just meet with it facing your burden will make you stronger"

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned as he got off the floor splashing the water slightly. " Where the hell am I ." He heard a growl coming from futher down the strange place. Naruto kept walking and then ran as the growl got louder. He ended up in front of a cage. In there stood a nine tailed fox.

---------------------------------------------------

**(_Not sure if it's acurate or not_)**

**Kontan Gaijo- (Soul removal) **Deddoyatsu used this to make the tower visable to naruto removing Naruto's Physical Body from his soul.

**Tei kobushi- (Air fist)** Naruto learned this from his training from his second teacher.

I got lazy and cut the chapter short i'll try to make the next one longe


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See The prologue and chapter 1

**Muramasa No Naruto**

Chapter 2

--------------------------------

"What are you?" Naruto looked at the giant fox who snorted at him.

"**I'm a giant talking plushie.**"It said sarcastically.

Naruto's Eyes opened in shock and then followed with a sweat drop.

" ..A ..giant talking…plushie?" The fox growled before barking at him. "** You idiot I was being sarcastic!**"

Naruto looked at it with a stupid look on his face.

"Sarcastic?" Kyuubi wanted to cry why was her container such an idiot. " **Nevermind that just tell me why the hell your in here.**" She snapped annoyed.

As if on cue Deddoyatsu appeared next to naruto out of nowhere. "Hey, what's with the over sized fur ball." Deddoyatsu chuckled as he tossed naruto into the cage.

" What the hell…" He was caught off his rant after noticing where he had been tossed . Kyuubi grinned.

"Oversized, What?" Naruto paled before falling on to the wet floor and apologizing.

Kyuubi snickered at the boy as he got up again with eyes wide as dinner plates.

" Kyuubi-san" Kyuubi turned to Deddoyatsu with a growl. " I trust you now you can't hurt him in his own mind. Naruto instantly sweat dropped. " It can't hurt me… Hah you fur ball!" Kyuubi snarled at the grinning naruto. Deddoyatsu sighed. "Kyuubi-san will you lend your chakra to naruto?" Kyuubi snorted before replying."

"**Why should I**?"

" I'm certain you got him up here, feeling a bit homesick. Huh?" Mocked Deddoyatsu

Kyuubi simply looked at him and back at Naruto, She sighed. "**Fine, Atleast I'll get to see some bloodshed sooner or later.**" Naruto was about to ask Deddoyatsu something but a burst of chakra caught his attention and he looked over where it came from.

The Giant fox was no where to be seen instead in it's place stood a woman who seemed to be about 5'6 and had long red hair , also nine tails moved wildly behind her. Of course the fact that a giant demon turned into a women wasn't enough she was completely naked.

Naruto glowed a few thousand shades of red as a bit of blood trickled from his nose. Kyuubi smirked. " Stay still Ero-gaki" Naruto had no time to responded as a huge amount of red chakra wrapped around him.

Naruto yelled in pain as the chakra completely devoured him. Kyuubi gave him a sadistic grinned "Don't worry it's only going to be another few days of pain." She laughed as naruto continued to scream.

Deddoyatsu stepped out and appeared back at the third room of naruto's mind and looked at the unconscious naruto. " Enjoy your sleep while you can kid the pain that's coursing through you is only little of what's to come here."

-----------------------------

" What the hell is happening. This pain, It sucks!" He thought as he let out another yell.

The bicth was laughing at him enjoying his pain. " _This sucks. So much pain.." _He thought to himself as kyuubi fell to the floor. " Damn." She cursed as one of her tails started disappearing.

Naruto looked at her in shock as one of her tails started to disappear. Eventually her entire tail disappeared. Before naruto could react he felt another extreme wave of pain hit

him causing him to pass out.

---------------------------------------------------

" My head, It hurts like hell."

Naruto woke up on the third floor of the tower that seemed to empty, To anyone but him and a pair of clothing on the floor.

" Huh? Deddoyatsu, Where are you?" Naruto asked as he noticed the clothing.

He Picked up the clothing before hearing a voice In his head.

" **Hey, Brat can you hear me?**" Naruto looked around.

" Who said that?"

" **The giant talking plushie**" Kyuubi sweat dropped as she finished her sentence.

" Hey, fur…." He stopped as he remembered the fact it had turned into a naked woman a bit of blood trickled down his nose he quickly shook it off and said. " Where's Deddoyatsu."

" **What the hell makes you think I would know**. " Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed.

" Wonder what these are for." Naruto said to himself earning a cough from kyuubi naruto looked at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing. He quickly panicked.

" I knew it he was a pehdoplhile!" He yelled causing kyuubi to sweat drop. (again)

" **You idiot when I gave you some youkai your body rapidly grew does making your clothing tattered and broken.**"

" Wait what's youkai." Kyuubi sighed

" **You'll learn in time. Anyway go to the next floor, Already**. " She finished with a yawn.

Naruto quickly started moving but quickly remembered he had no clothing he dressed himself and continued upward the tower to face the upcoming treachery it would bring.

-------- Time skip(27 floor of the tower) --------------

A man with white hair stood across the room with a strange sword in his hands, On the other side of the room there was a blond haired man with gray eyes and 7 red triangles shaped tomoes around them. He wore a ninja costume minus the hood with a emblem of a strange dragon on his back. He also held a strange sword, but his wasn't sheathed.

" It's about time you got up here." The white haired man said as pulled the strange sword out the sheath.

The blonde haired man said nothing and simply stared at the blade.

" After you beat me you'll be free of this place, But the burden of this completed blade will be yours.

The blonde haired man din't answer instead went into a stance. The white haired man smirked.

" I see let me delay the battle no longer let us fight!" He yelled as he appeared in front of the blond man and slashed at his chest only to be blocked by him.

"Watch yourselves you should no he's stronger then what he let's on." A voice rang in the blond haired man's head.

" Pay Attention!" The white haired man broke through his guard and went for a straight stab penetrating his gut making him cough blood. He simply smirked as he said. " Bushin Bakuha." He explode sending the white haired man flying onto the wall, but he turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

" Not bad." He said as he reappeared and looked toward and empty side of the room.

" Come out now. There's nowhere you can hide that I won't now."

The blonde reappeared in front of him already doing a few hand signs. " Fuuton: Shippuu wazawai.( Wind Release: Hurricane Calamity" He said as a huge gust of wind start shaking the very foundations of the room. The white haired man stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself from being blown away by the gust.

"Not bad. You gotten much better since last time I saw you. Lucky this tower won't fall. " He got up and performed 3 fast hand signs. " Katon: Makai Inferuno( Fire Release: Hell's Inferno)." Flames slammed into the gust of wind igniting it immediately. The blondes eyes widened in panic as the flames surrounded him.

That panic suddenly left from his face as he yelled. " **Nijiteki.**" The blade of the sword turned a black color as it lengthen and curved. The white haired man stared in shock.

" He's manage to activate the secondary form not even, I was able to do that." He thought as he saw the blonde haired man charge at him through the flames. He gave a small smirk as he felt the black blade slash. He fell to the floor and looked up at the man he had matured greatly but he would soon find out only 5 years have past in the physical world.

" Deddoyatsu." He spoke as he looked at the dying man.

" Naruto, Take the sword the burden of my clan and take it as your own. Also take this." He said as he pulled out a strange dagger from a sheath on his back. " When the time has come it will serve you useful other then that. Become strong will fight in the next life." He finished as he embraced death.

"……. I will face you again." Was all naruto said as he started to disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got off the floor with a grunt feeling unfamiliar with his current body weight he fell to the floor.

" What the hell is wrong with…." He paled as he examined himself. Somehow he had manage to lose a good 2'5 Out of his height.

" Kyuubi what the fuck is going on!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked.

" I've shrunk!" He said

" That must means where back in the physical world." She said.

Naruto thought for a second before realizing what she meant he got of the floor slowly to make sure not to fall again. He groaned as his clothes slid of him slightly he felt like he if he was wearing a blanket.

He sighed as he looked around the room and quickly noticed a sheathed blade and a dagger he walked over to them and picked them of the ground.

" _Deddoyatsu. " He thought._

_He sighed as he strapped the sword on his back and the dagger around his waist. _

"_Kyuubi, how exactly am I gonna get out here?" He asked_

_Kyuubi deadpanned._

" …_.You …don't ..Know?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Of course I do I just err…" Naruto sighed it was gonna be a long day._

_-------------------------------Fear the massive time skips----------------------_

_A blonde boy wearing a black cloak, Orange undershirt with a black dragon on the back of it and normal shinobi pants and sandals with three swords on his back and a small dagger around his waist walked up to the konoha gates. " Halt, State your business." _

" _I'm here to speak to Hokage-sama." The chunin examined his blades and glared at him. _

" _The hokage isn't seeing anyone." He sighed before replying._

" _I wasn't asking you." _

" _Wha…" The chunin fell unconscious with a thud. _

" _This is going to get me into to trouble later…Oh well." _

_Naruto simply shushined inside konoha and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the hokage's mansion he sighed as he notice he couldn't get in without being covered in shinobi. He then looked towards a window and saw Sarutobi looking out the window in deep thought._

"_It's already been 7 years since your sons death minato I know you'll never forgive me, For my stupidity." He thought to himself as he turned away to the window back to the piles of paper on his desk the paperwork truly is the hokage's one and only true enemy._

_Naruto scratched the back of his head it was the only entrance so why not. _

_Sarutobi was in the progress of letting out a battle cry at the paperwork, But suddenly his window shattered and a cloaked figure with blond hair stood in front of him with a grin on his face._

_Sarutobi panicked an assassin?_

" _Hey, Calm down old man I now it's been a long time but I din't think your forget me so fast. Age really must be affecting you." He said to the old man._

_Sarutobi's panic quickly turned to shock. "Naruto?" He asked doubt in his voice._

" _The one and only." he replied making Sarutobi faint._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Not much to say._


End file.
